This invention relates to the carriage and release of external stores from an aircraft and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a system for safely separating stores in the form of bombs, pods, etc. from aircraft traveling at low altitudes by mounting the aerodynamically shaped store on top of the vertical stabilizer at the aft end of the aircraft so that, after release, the store lifts up and away from the carrying aircraft before falling on target.
There has always been a problem connected with the separation of stores from a low flying aircraft in a safe manner because of the possibility of the blast from the store causing damage to the delivery aircraft before it can leave the target area.
Heretofore, one of the conventional procedures for releasing stores from a low flying aircraft was to launch in a rearward direction so that the aircraft could vacate the target area prior to explosion of the store. However, this system leaves a lot to be desired because of the complicated launching mechanism required which adds considerably to the overall weight of the aircraft and because of the difficulty in controlling the flight of the store after it leaves the aircraft since it falls only a short distance before reaching the ground. The time lapse between launch and blast is so short that it is virtually impossible to guide the missile or to reach a safe area unless some powered ejection technique is utilized such as rearward rail launch or upward ejection piston arrangements.
Thus it can be seen that there is a real need for providing a safe means for separating stores from low flying aircraft without the dangers and disadvantages noted above. The stores should be placed on the aircraft in a location where there would be a minimum aerodynamic disturbance of the flow field so as not to adversely affect the operation of the aircraft. Also, the aerodynamic lift and drag generated by the store should be utilized to move it upward and away from the aircraft after release therefrom without the requirement for any elaborate launching mechanism, such as rails and ejector pistons.